Words Of Comfort
by Entire Oranges
Summary: While sick with an alien virus Kathryn accuses Chakotay of something very personal.


Her eyes snapped open, frantically searching her surroundings for anything familiar, for something to tell her where she was. Sick bay, she was in sick bay - alone. An unseen force keeps her flat on her back, glued to the bed, a blanket covering her body. Panic sets in the fear of not being in control and no memories of how she ended up here in this state.

"Doctor?!" She calls out the panic heard in her vocal chords. To her relieve the EMH appears within moments from the opposite side of the room, he quickly crosses the distance and is standing by her side.

"Captain oh it's good to have you back." Said as he pokes buttons on his medical equipment, running it and over the blanket and her.

"Doctor what's going on here? Why am I being restrained?"

"You were poisoned by the Rodulx that we meet last month; actually we believe the poisoning was accidental judging by their grief and expressed sympathies."

"Poisoned? How?"

"Chemicals from their fertilizers was left on a some food served in a salad; people really need to learn the importance of sanitary practices especially when it comes to food!" The doctor exclaims while slamming the tri-reader onto to the table next to the bed.

"Why am I restrained?" She returns to one of her original questions and notices the Doctor looking uneasy for a moment.

"One of the symptoms of your condition was acute hullications mixed with paranoia."

"So I was restrained to protect myself from harm?" The Captain asks still unsure of the circumstances.

"Actually no, it was more for Commander Chakotay's protection. You see Captain you were convinced you were pregnant and he was the father; and you were less than pleased when he pleaded innocent and may I say rather stunned when you told him. For awhile after that you wished, how did you say it … for his head on a stick and actually attempted, to kill him; but in your state could barely even stand."

"Oh god," She whispers, embarrassed and feeling a fool for that and everything else she was sure had done. "Why wasn't I put under stasis?"

"I tried but it wasn't working at least not how it should have; another affect from the poison. Actually it was Commander Chakotay that finally calmed you down."

"How?"

"I am not sure Captain. He whispered something in your ear, and you just stopped. When I asked him, he refused to tell me."

A few hours later

"Come." Chakotay voice called out to the closed door and to the person standing waiting. He looks up from the duty report to find Captain Janeway looking at him with a half smile.

"What did you say?" She asks stepping fully into his quarters. They had already spoken earlier while she was still in sick bay, being double checked by the Doctor. Their conversation strictly containing to the ship, the crew and how his temporary command went.

"When Captain?"

"What did you say to calm me down during my battle with my illness and mental collapse?" His face turns red as he turns away from her, walking towards the book shelf in the corner, running his fingers along the spine of one.

"It's not important Kathryn, I am just glad it worked."

"As am I Chakotay, but I still want to know what it was. Please?" He remains quiet for a few moments and she considers asking again, but she stops when he turns back to her.

"I told you what you wanted or rather needed to hear; that you were in fact pregnant, that I was the father and a fool and an ass for trying to deny it. And you just stopped fighting." Her years of experience in command gave her an ability to read people, feel their responses and reactions; his response told her there was something else.

"And?"

"And I told you I loved you." The silence returns, this time she welcomed it, needed it. She walks towards him, he looks unsure and uneasy too. The feeling escalates as she lays a hand his shoulder.

"Thank you. I am sure that was a difficult spot to be put in."

"You're welcome. At least you didn't think Neelix was the father, now that would have been - wow!" They both explode into laughter over the thought, while she shuttered at the image.

"I am glad it was you. Well sort of."

"Me too." He says softly turning away again.


End file.
